


What do you say to marrying me?

by diangelonnico



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, spontaneous marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico learns Jason's a spontaneous person - it shouldn't really have surprised him considering he offered to marry him the day he met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you say to marrying me?

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from rushiwick on tumblr - two miserable people at a wedding AU

“You look like you’re having fun.” An amused voice said next to Nico’s ear. He looked up to see a very handsome, very tall blond man.

Nico shrugged. “I’m guessing that was sarcastic.” He said in a monotonous voice the scowl still on his face.

“Yeah. If it helps I’m not really having fun either.” The man explained. Nico remembered seeing him earlier at the actual ceremony. He was very attractive in his grey suit with the blue tie that matched his eyes. Nico probably looked like a little boy that decided to play dress up with his shaggy black hair, a little too big suit and tired eyes.

Nico looked at the man again.  “How come you’re not happy?” He asked.

The man sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“And I’ve got all night.”

“Well. . . I dated Reyna in high school and nothing between us has ever really been the same, like we’re not on good terms even after all this time and I dated Piper in college but we decided we worked better as friends and we’re still really good friends and I’m happy for them but . . .” He trailed off.

“Everyone’s getting married and you’re still single?” Nico asked finishing his sentence for him. “I know the feeling.”

“How do you know the happy couple then?” He asked.

“I’m a good friend of Reyna’s. I’ve worked with her in the past.” Nico explained.

“Ahh. I’m Jason Grace by the way.” Jason said holding out his hand to shake.

“Nico di Angelo.” Nico said shaking his hand.

Jason leaned in a little closer as the music got louder. “Since the problem here is that everyone’s getting married and we are both still single what do you say to marrying me?” He asked smoothly.

Nico blushed. “You barely know me. I could be a serial killer. I barely know you, _you_ could be the serial killer.” He said.

“And here I was thinking you were going to say you’re not into men.” Jason laughed. “Instead you accuse me of being a serial killer.”

“Oh. I – I am gay.” Nico said blushing the colour of beetroot. “I’m just not sure it’s the best idea to get married to someone you’ve only just met.”

“Well I don’t think so either but here we are, both single when everyone else is getting married. Why not steal the spotlight? We could make it work.”

“Could we?” Nico asked rhetorically.

Jason answered anyway. “We could. What do you say?” He asked with a dazzling smile.

Nico thought for a minute. “Maybe.” He said.

“What can I do to convince you?” Jason asked.

“Take me on a date.” Nico told him and that is how Nico found himself in a fancy restaurant two nights later across the table from an incredibly handsome Jason Grace. Afterwards Jason walked him home and kissed him goodnight, Nico blushing like crazy.

Before he turned to go Jason asked “Have you decided yet?”

Nico shook his head. He hesitated before he said “Take me on 10 dates and by the end of the tenth – if you’re still holding onto this crazy idea - I will give you a yes or no.” He proposed.

Jason grinned. “Okay then. Ten dates and a wedding it is.”

“What makes you think I’ll say yes?” Nico asked.

Jason shrugged and walked off clearly pleased with himself.

***

By the end of the third date Jason was in love and by the end of the fourth Nico was too. It hadn’t even been two weeks and Nico was already positive he was in love with this crazy man and his crazy ideas of getting married when they’d only just met.

Nico found out a lot about Jason on the four dates they went on. He found out that his mother was an actress but died in a car crash when she was drunk driving. He found out that Jason always wanted a dog but he lived in an orphanage and they didn’t allow pets, his sister ran away when he was two and she was never found, he always wanted to be a pilot but couldn’t afford college and that he was now a model, and also that Jason was a very spontaneous person (he could have guessed that) plus lots lots more that would take too long to share right now.

Jason found out that Nico’s mother and sister had been killed in a building collapse years ago and that Nico had lived with his father and half-sister until he was old enough to move out. He learnt that Nico was filthy rich and only worked as a waiter to pass the time and wrote books in his spare time. He learnt that Nico always wanted to be a demigod and that he loved the marvel comics, that Nico was more of a cat person than a dog person and that Hazel was the thing he treasured most in the world plus lots more about him.

***

“Yes.” Nico said as he sat down in the coffee shop across from Jason on their tenth date. “Yes, I’ll marry you. It’s been a month and I am in love with you and I want to marry you.”

Jason smiled, the biggest smile Nico had seen him smile yet and Nico couldn’t help but grin back. “Really?”

“Really.” And Jason laughed and Nico laughed too.

***

Their eleventh date was a road trip to Vegas because everyone knows that’s where you wanna go when you decide you want to get married right there and then and the decision may have been spontaneous, irrational and stupid but they fell in love and keeping true to their hastily taken vows, stayed together for the rest of their lives completely and stupidly in love.


End file.
